gtafandomcom-20200222-history
TransFender
, with a Rumpo sporting the company logo parked outside]] TransFender is an automobile customization shop in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There are 3 TransFender locations throughout San Andreas, with one in each major city: * Los Santos: In the Temple district, next door to the Pay 'n' Spray. * San Fierro: In Doherty, at the back of Wang Cars. * Las Venturas: At the east end of the Come-A-Lot casino. Supported vehicles Vehicles that can be modified at TransFender encompassed a limited but nevertheless large number of standard civilian road vehicles that are not classified as tuners (which can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels garage in San Fierro) or lowriders (which can only be modified at Loco Low Co. in Los Santos). Motorcycles and bicycles, industrial vehicles and law enforcement vehicles are typically unacceptable. Vehicles customizable at TransFender include the following: *Admiral *Alpha *Banshee *Blista Compact *Bobcat *Bravura *Buccaneer *Buffalo *Bullet *Cabbie *Cadrona *Cheetah *Clover *Club *Comet *Elegant *Emperor *Esperanto *Euros *Feltzer *Fortune *Glendale *Greenwood *Hermes *Huntley *Hustler *Infernus *Intruder *Landstalker *Majestic *Manana *Merit *Mesa *Moonbeam *Nebula *Oceanic *Perennial *Phoenix *Picador *Premier *Previon *Primo *Rancher *Regina *Romero *Sabre *Sentinel *Solair *Stallion *Stafford *Stretch *Sunrise *Super GT *Tampa *Taxi *Turismo *Vincent *Virgo *Walton *Washington *Willard *Windsor *ZR-350 Modifications The range of modifications available for vehicles at TransFender depend on the vehicle's model. Basic options, including body colors, nitrous oxide systems, wheels, car stereos and hydraulics, are available for all vehicles. However, other groups of parts are only exclusive to certain classes of vehicles, such as the "Lights" option that add fog lights, which is available only to off-road vehicles such as the Bobcat and Landstalker. "Body kit" parts that enhance a vehicle's speedy appearance, including hood scoops, hood vents, roof scoops, spoilers and side skirts, are usually reserved for cars (both two doors or four doors), although these too are unavailable for a handful of cars. Even so, the number of parts available for each option are usually limited to a select few, depending on the vehicle model. The "Exhaust" option is available for most road vehicles, but unavailable for the same vehicles deprived of the aforementioned body kit parts. For a more detailed range of parts for each vehicle, see the vehicles' respectable pages. List The following lists a complete range of parts available for all vehicles at TransFender: Notes and trivia * Changing color actually works the same as a Pay 'n' Spray visit (repair car and remove wanted level). However, the cost of each individual color change is consistently $150, 50% higher than a Pay 'n' Spray service, regardless of whether or not the car is damaged to begin with or the player has a wanted level. * At the Las Venturas TransFender, all modifications except Color cost 20% more than at other TransFenders in San Andreas. * There is a bug with the TransFender in Las Venturas. Driving a Moonbeam into the TransFender will allow you to modify the vehicle as normal, but once you exit the TransFender modification screen and attempt to leave, the vehicle will spawn on top of the garage but underneath the actual roof, making it impossible to drive the vehicle out and also trapping the player inside the TransFender. The only way to escape is for the player to kill themselves by damaging the Moonbeam enough to blow it up and kill the player, or re-loading the game's save file, or the game itself. Bug is not present in PC version. * The TransFender name is a play on the word transgender, as further evidenced by the slogan "body swap shop" (a transgendered person might be seen as "swapping" his or her body for that of another gender, hence the moniker). * Although it is possible to install fog lights on some cars, it is not possible for them function. Therefore they cannot turn on or off with the normal headlights * A rare glitch allows you to control your car inside Mod garages including TransFender. This also occurs in Loco Low Co., and if you drive through garage door (for good view, goto Nitro screen) you will enter the Blue Hell, 3-5 seconds later you get a triple insane stunt. Might not always work with TransFenders. See also * Loco Low Co. * Wheel Arch Angels de:TransFender Body Swap Shop es:TransFender fi:TransFender nl:TransFender pl:TransFender Category:Garages Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Places in Los Santos Category:Places in San Fierro Category:Places in Las Venturas